The Pants that Sparked 1000 Revolutions
by irlruby
Summary: Here, we witness what happens when a girl, Isabelle, receives the most flawless gift ever given in human history.


At the beginning of dawn, Ruby and Sapphire had begun their journey to the Diamond Tower. They had encountered many different Gems along the way: Burmite, Hiddenite, Pink Beryl. But there was one Gem who stuck out to them the most: Tanzanite. She was the fusion of Cesium Beryl and Citrine. The thing that confused them is why there were fused; Fusion was strictly used for fighting purposes, only. And they were positive that there was zero fighting going on. However, this oddity was able to spark a conversation between the two Gems.

"Geez…I will _never_ understand why they do that," Ruby said. "What do you mean?" Sapphire asked. "Well, you know how we're supposed to use our abilities to our advantage. We're supposed to fuse only during deadly situations. Cesium and Citrine are fused all of the time, though. And they're not even fighting!" "Well, they could be like that in case there is any type of surprise battle. Maybe they're just trying to plan ahead." Ruby pondered this idea, but then dropped it.

After about 40 minutes of silence, they found themselves in the Area of Pearls. Here, several Pearls, after projecting from their gemstones, are trained to serve their master. They are then sent away to, their master, aka Gems of the Upper Class. Rose Quartz had actually rescued a Pearl, after believing the treatment they were receiving was neither efficient nor humane. However, the Pearl she rescued seemed to be different from other Pearls. She had shown a desire to want to learn how to fight. She had also shown an unusual desire to be her _own_ gem. She wanted to be independent. This baffled everyone, since most Pearls are projected with one mindset: To serve their owner. One could consider them to be robots, as they only do what they're told. Despite the difference between Rose's Pearl, and other Pearls, everyone had learned to love and accept Pearl as the Gem she was.

"I still can't believe that Pearl came from this place. It's always so dark and dreary…the completer opposite of Pearl!" Ruby exclaimed. "Well, she was brought up by Rose Quartz. Rose isn't like other leaders. She's kind and understanding. She is never quick to judge. Other leaders are cruel, and treat any Gem who isn't like them to be useless. They're tyrants, in my opinion. That's why I left the Royal Gems; I didn't want to end up as monstrous as them."

Things became a little bit awkward after Sapphire had said this. This, however, did not stop Ruby from pressing on for more information. "You…you recently just gave up your position as royalty. Do you have any idea what they plan on doing to the Earth?" "Well, you already know half of the story. They've begun to create these machines, called Injectors. The Injectors are supposed to be used to create new Warrior Gems. However, I'm not quite sure how they're going to do that…that's what we're supposed to be figuring out."

They kept on walking, until they heard an unfamiliar noise that crawled through the trees. They stopped, and tried to find out what they thought was following them. After about 30 seconds, when they found nothing, they dismissed it as wind rustling through the trees. Ruby walked along. But Sapphire didn't. "Um…Sapphire? What are you doing?" Sapphire said nothing. Instead, she summoned her weapon, a dark blue gauntlet, with a light blue trim on the edges. Ruby looked at her, alarmed. Sapphire began to float slowly towards her. At first, this creeped Ruby out. But after a few moments of no response from Sapphire, she had grown terrified. "Why are you just standing there?! Why did you summon your weapon? You don't even need it!" Sapphire just floated closer and closer to her. "Sapphire! Stop this! Why won't you ans-"

She was interrupted by large creature that had thrown itself on top of Ruby. The creature positioned itself so it was staring straight at Ruby. When it came face-to-face with her, she found that its physical appearance was downright terrifying. It had an oval-shaped face. Half of it was black, the other was white. It had razor sharp teeth, and a deformed nose. When its eyes opened, it revealed to have white eyes, with no pupils, no iris, no nothing. Just an empty, white void that appeared sad and soulless. The creature was shown to have a very slender body, with six arms, of which four functioned as legs. The creature began to drool on Ruby. It then took its arms, and started clawing at Ruby's face. Ruby tried to summon her weapon, but was shut down constantly by the monsters several arms. Ruby felt helpless. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find a way to beat this hideous beast. Suddenly, there was a poof. In a matter of seconds, Ruby found a gemstone lying next to her on the floor. Sapphire then said, "That's why."

Ruby began gasping for life. "Was…was that a _Gem_?" she asked. "Another thing you don't know. The Diamond Authority had tried making other Gems on other planets. However, the resources used weren't enough to make fully stable Gems. Instead, the finished products were what we like to call 'Corrupted Gems.' They try to keep these Gems hidden somewhere in the Kingdom. However, some have found a way to escape." After she finished speaking, she offered Ruby a helping hand.

They then began to go on their journey. "So…you knew that that Gem was going to attack me. But…how did you know?" Sapphire simply stated, "I can sense the things that others cannot." After a few more moments of silence, Ruby had muttered two powerful words under her breath: "Thank you."


End file.
